1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling structure of a shield and visor of a helmet capable of protecting a user""s head when riding a motorcycle, and in particular to a coupling structure of a shield and visor of a helmet in which a shield coupled in a front portion of a helmet is upwardly and downwardly rotatable by improving a conventional coupling structure, and a shield and visor are selectively assembled.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, when a person rides a two-wheeled vehicle, the person must wear a head protection helmet for protecting a rider""s head. In the helmet, a shield or visor is coupled to a front portion of a helmet.
The above shield is capable of implementing a good field of vision which may be interfered by wind when a motorcycle runs in a forward direction. In addition, the shield is capable of preventing a breathing obstruction. The above visor is directed to preventing a sunlight from being incident into a field of vision of the user.
In the conventional shield coupling structure, a rotatable member is installed at both sides of the helmet. In a state that the both ends of the shield are coupled, an additional cover covers thereon and is fixed using a fixing bolt, etc. A rotation adjusting member having protrusions is formed in an inner lower portion of the shield, and the rotation adjusting member is coupled to a coupling member formed in the helmet for thereby performing an assembling operation. In a state that the shield is assembled, the shield or visor is opened and closed.
However, in the conventional coupling structure, when assembling the shield, in a state that one end of the shield is coupled to the rotation member installed at both sides of the helmet, the other end of the shield is coupled to the rotation member of the other side of the helmet. In this state, the fixing bolt is coupled to the rotation member for thereby installing the shield. Therefore, it is complicated for implementing an assembling work of the shield, and the workability is significantly decreased.
In addition, since the shield is generally installed in such a manner that the shield is rotatable in an upward and downward direction, the lifting and lowering operations of the shield may not be easily implemented based on the fixed state of the fixing member, and the fixed state of the shield may be loosened. In the case that the fixed state is bad, the shield may be disconnected from the helmet while using the helmet.
In order to overcome the above problems, the applicant of the present invention filed the Korean Patent application No. 1999-32362(hereinafter called as a prior art).
According to the above prior art, it is possible to secure a stable opening and closing operation of the shield installed in a front portion of the helmet, and an assembling procedure is simple, and a stable fixing state is obtained. A fixing member having an insertion rotation member and a locker is installed at both sides of the helmet. Therefore, it is possible to quickly and stably assemble the shield by simply inserting a coupling member of the shield into the fixing member. In addition, in the above cited prior art, it is possible to slightly open the shield.
However, the above cited prior art has the following disadvantages.
First, an open face type helmet(which does not include a jaw portion) needs a more simple shield coupling structure.
Second, the shield and visor are provided separately. Therefore, the shield and visor are selectively used.
Third, many users want to have a helmet having a visor which is not rotatable in an upward and downward directions, namely, is fixed separately from the shield. In this case, in the above prior art, it is impossible to meet the above user""s demand.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rotatable coupling structure for a shield and visor of a helmet which overcomes the problems encountered in the conventional art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rotatable coupling structure for a shield and visor of a helmet which is capable of implementing an easier manufacture and use by improving the coupling structure of a shield compared to the conventional art.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a rotatable coupling structure for a shield and visor of a helmet which is capable of separately providing a shield and visor, so that it is possible to selectively assemble a shield and visor
In order to achieve the above objects, there is provided a coupling structure of a shield and visor of a helmet in a helmet having a shield or a visor for opening and closing a front open portion of a body, which comprises a rotation shaft unit which is installed at both sides of the body and includes:
a base member which includes a plurality of outward protrusions which are formed in an outward direction; a plurality of inward shoulder portions formed in an inward direction; a stop groove formed in a certain portion; a circular protrusion having an insertion guide portion formed in one side; a locking shoulder portion formed in a bottom of an outer side; a guide latch shoulder portion formed in a lower portion of one side of the same; a guide pin stop shoulder portion formed therebetween; a plurality of coupling screw holes formed in a bottom, and a visor stopper formed in a lower portion of the same;
a rotation circular plate member which includes an outward flange portion which is formed in a part of an outer circumferential surface, in such a manner that the outward flange portion is inserted into the circular protrusion of the base member, namely, into a portion below the inward shoulder portion; a circular plate protrusion caught by a stop groove; an inward flange portion formed in an inner side of the shaft hole; and an inner insertion guide portion formed in one side of the same;
a locking member which includes a circular rim portion which is insertedly connected with an outer circumferential surface of the circular protrusion of the base member; an escape prevention groove formed on an upper surface of the circular rim portion; a locking protrusion formed on an outer circumferential surface of the circular rim portion; and a handle which is extended in a downward direction;
wherein the shield includes a shield rotary shaft which is inserted into a shaft hole of the rotation circular plate member through the insertion guide portions at both side ends in such a manner that a wing plate is caught by the inward flange portion; and a shield protrusion shoulder portion formed in one side of the same in such a manner that the shield protrusion shoulder portion is caught by the guide latch shoulder portion;
wherein the visor includes a visor rotary shaft which is inserted into a shaft hole of the rotation circular plate member through the insertion guide portions at both side ends in such a manner that a wing plate is caught by the inward flange portion, a guide pin formed in one side of the same, and a visor stop protrusion caught by the visor stopper formed in a lower portion of the same; and
wherein the shield is assembled to the shaft hole of the rotary shaft and is rotatable based on multiple stage stop points, and the visor is assembled to the shaft of the rotary shaft and is fixed at a fixed position without an upward and downward rotation in such a manner that the visor stop protrusion is caught by the visor stopper.